loverboy
by candystar4560
Summary: cuteness


キスまで最短一光年 

「レイ。おりいって… 御相談願いたいことがあるんでございますが。」  
「なんだ、そのしゃべり方」   
「とにかく、となかい、あなたにちょっとした御頼みごとがあるんで物申したり？」   
「・・・・・・おやすみ」  
「うわあぁんっ ごめ、待ってレイ！！ ホントにマジでお願いしたいことがあるんだって！」 

わけのわからないシンにあきれたレイはさっさと布団にもぐってしまおうとしたが、  
寸前のところでシンに布団を剥ぎ取られてしまった。  
仕方がなく、レイはシンの申し出をきくことにした。 

「・・・で、なんだ？」  
「・・・レイ。きいて驚くな。きいて驚け。」   
「どっちなんだ」   
「とにかくきいてくれ。」  
「・・・だからなんだと言ってるだろう。」 

煮えきれないシンの態度に、  
さすがのレイも苛立ちを覚えずにはいられなかった。  
出来ることなら、ここでシンを殴り倒そうかとも思ったが、  
レイにそんなことが出来る筈もない。 

「実は・・・ あの・・・」  
「・・・・・・言いたいことを簡潔10字以内で言え。」   
「配点は？」  
「５点。誤字脱字については１点減点だ」   
「あ、それじゃ・・・ ・・・と・・・を・・・・・したい・・・」   
「は？」 

どもるシンの言葉がききとれなかったレイは、  
シンに耳を傾けて、もう一度、と促す。  
するとシンは顔を真っ赤にしながら大声で怒鳴る。

「レイとえっちしたいっ!」   
「え・・・っ ・・・・・・っち・・・」   
「だってぇ～ オレたち恋人同士じゃん～ ちゅーだってしたじゃん？  
だったら、次のステップ踏んでもいいじゃん～っていうかあ・・・   
なあ、いいだろ～？ オレ、したことないんだもんっ」   
「・・・・・・・・・・・・・だ、ろ・・・ッ」  
「え？ なあに？」   
「んなことできるわけないだろうがぁあぁぁあああ！！」  
「ぎゃひぃぃぃぃぃっ」

シンの唐突なとんでもない提案に、  
レイの頭の中で何かがちょん切れた。  
シンの頬を平手で思いっきりぶっぱなったレイは、  
駆け足で部屋を出ていってしまった。

「あ、待ってよ、レイ～！！」   
「つ、つつつついてくんな、バカ！！」   
「ぶにゃんっ」 

レイを追いかけて、レイの腰にしがみついたのはよかったが、  
顔面をレイの肘で殴られて、思わず床にぶっ倒れる。

鼻からは・・・美しい紅の鼻血が出ていた。

「うわーんっ えっちくらいいいだろー！? しようよーレイってばあっ！！」   
「黙れ、ホモッ」   
「なんだよっ レイだってバリバリのホモだろ！？」   
「オレはホモじゃないっ！！」   
「うっそだあっ だって１９話で議長にるんるん乙女で飛びついたじゃんっ   
それに、オレのスケならホモに決まってんじゃんっ」   
「ちょっと！！ あんたら廊下でなんつー会話をしてんのよっ」 

廊下でとんでもないことで口論していたシンとレイは、  
形相を変えたルナマリアに渇を入れられた。  
あたりを見渡せば、クルーが大勢集まっている。  
もちろん、会話も聞かれていたのだから、  
シンとレイが恋人同士であるという事実が、ほとんどのクルーにバレてしまった。

「ぁ・・・」  
「そういうプライベートな会話なら部屋でしてよっ  
なんなのよ、あんたらっ 喧嘩の原因はなんなのっ！？」  
「だってシンの命令無視のスペシャリストラッキーウルトラオープンホモスケベがっ」   
「だってレイの議長大好きパツキン巻き髪メーテルデリシャスホモビューティーがっ」   
「いつの時代の小学生よ、あんたら」

ルナマリアは、あきれた様子で頭を掻く。  
周りに集まっていたクルーたちもおかしそうにくすくす笑っている。  
シンとレイのあまりにも子供じみたやりとりに、  
ルナは「部屋に戻ってちゃんと決着つけなさいよ」と促して、  
部屋に戻らせる。 

「あぁ、もう。 なんであたしこんなんといっしょの艦にいるのかしら・・・」 

ルナの深い溜め息にシンとレイはもちろん気づく筈もない。   
そして、レイのヴァージンの行方と、  
シンのチェリーボーイ卒業の事実はまだ伝えられていない・・・。

あとがき

ああ・・・とってもすいません・・・。  
とっても気分がハイの時に書いたものですから・・・こんなんになってしまいました。  
こんなキャラ爆発なパロも大好きなんです。（壊すのにもほどがある）

子供たちの笑顔、それは大人にとって何よりの宝物で、それを見たくて必死にもなる。  
　少しでも、子供たちを楽しませてあげたかった。  
　世界中に不穏な空気が流れているのは、幼い彼等にも伝わっている。

「ほら、キラ！　アスラン君がお待ちかねよ」

己の手で浴衣を着付けたアスランと違い、キラは母の手を借りながら、悪戦苦闘していた。  
　素直にカリダに着付けて貰えば良いのにとアスランはおもうが、キラは頑なに自分で着付けると言い張ったのだ。元々知識があった人間と、初めての人間では着付けにかかる時間は違う。

「おまえさ……何時まで人を待たせる気なんだ？」

かれこれ、待ち始めてから１時間は経過している気がするのはアスランの気のせいなのだろうか、違う気がする。  
　待つ事にはキラのお陰で慣れているけれど、いい加減うんざりとしても来る。  
　自室ならまだ、何かしらの暇潰しの手段を見つけられるかもしれないが、キラの部屋ではそうもいかない。待たされる事を見越して持参していた書籍も、すでに読み終わってしまった。

「もうちょっと！」  
「そのセリフは聞き飽きた……」

キラの代わりに申し訳なさそうな顔をするカリダと、瞳と瞳だけで会話をする。今、アスランが身に纏っている浴衣も、カリダが用意してくれたものだ。市販品ではなく、彼女が仕立てたと云うのだから、凄いと思う。  
　手作りに拘る母のエネルギーとは凄いものだ。

カリダの手前、もう少しだけ待とうとおもうけれど、あとどれくらい待たされるのかと考えただけで気が重い。  
　着てしまえば誰が着付けたなどわからないのだから、何でそんなに意地になるのかわからなかった。

浴衣が着崩れるのにも構わず、キラのベッドにゴロンと横になる。着崩れても、自分で直せるのだから特に問題も無いはずだ。

「キラ……」

横になりながら完了するのを待っているつもりだったのに、何時しか寝入ってしまった。

日頃の疲れが溜まっていたのか、おもった以上に眠りは深かった。  
　少し、体を揺すられたくらいでは目覚める事は無い。

「アスラン、アスラン･･･…起きてってば！」

自分が悪い事くらいキラにもわかっているけれど、一緒に時を過ごしていて、夜でもないのにアスランが眠っているというのは気に入らない。  
　一緒に居るのだから、一杯話して遊びたい。今日は、折角宿題も無いのだ。

「ねえ、ねえってば！」  
「うるさい！」

もう少し寝かせて欲しい。  
　一度眠ると、ちょっとやそっとじゃ起きない性質のアスランは、人に起こされると機嫌が悪くなる。それでも、自分が起きると決めた時間には必ず起きるので、普段の生活で困る事も無い。低血圧な自覚はあるが、起きなければいけない時間には必ず起きる。

邪険に扱われて、キラの機嫌も悪くなって行く。  
　アスランにとってはキラの怒りは理不尽なものなのかもしれない。それくらいわかるけれど、気に入らないものは気に入らない。俺様主義のキラとしては、自分が一緒に居るのに呑気に寝ているアスランの行動が気に入らなかった。

浴衣の着付けの為に用意して残って居た腰紐を拾い上げるとキラはアスランの手を取り、人括りにする。そして、眠るアスランの体に圧し掛かると、彼の首筋へと口付け、見えるか見えないかの場所を選んで、痕を残しにかかる。

「きっキラ！？　おまえ、何やって！？」

首筋に痛みを感じて完全に目覚めたアスランは、一瞬、己の置かれた状況が理解出来なかった。

「何って、僕が居るのに寝ちゃった君が悪いんだよ」  
「それはおまえが……」  
「うん、僕も悪い。だけど、寝ちゃった君も悪い」

キラの言い分に、アスランは呆然とする。  
　明らかにすべてキラが悪いはずなのに、自分まで悪く言われるのは心外だ。

文句を言おうとするけれど、手は拘束されており、更には唇を塞がれて、それも出来なくなってしまう。  
　悔しいけれど、この体勢ではアスランには抵抗する術は１つしかない。それを実行すべき、体勢を整えようとした時だった。バコッと云う大きな音が室内に響き渡る。

「痛っ～！」  
「もうこの子は何をやっているの？　強姦は犯罪よ！」

何時の間に戻って来たのか、カリダはキラに向けて言い放ちながら、アスランの手を縛っていた腰紐を解き、着崩れた浴衣を直してやる。  
　呆然とするアスランを横目に、自分の息子へと更に言い放つ。

「するならするで、せめて和姦にしなさい！」  
「あの……」

そう云う問題なのか以前に、カリダにどう声をかけたら良いのか、アスランは戸惑いながら状況を見守る事しか出来ない。彼女にあんな姿を見られたというだけで、今すぐにでもこの場所から去りたいくらいに恥ずかしいのに、彼女の言い放った言葉に、この親子の考えには付いていけないと実感する。

「良いキラ、折角手に入れたお嫁さんになってくれる人を逃すような真似は私が許しませんからね」

誰が嫁だ、俺は男だと叫びたいのに、悲しいかな、この親子の会話にアスランは入って行けない。  
　もう家に帰ってしまおうか。けれど、そんな事をすれば後が恐ろしいと知っている。親子喧嘩へと発展したキラとカリダのやり取りを見ながら、アスランには項垂れる事しか出来なかった。　何時も通りの朝。  
　朝食を取って、何時も通りの日常を過ごす、そのはずだったのに、彼と暮らしているとほんと飽きない。

「アスラン、ペンギン飼いたい！」  
「は……？　おまえ、何を馬鹿言っている？」

持っていたスプーンが音を立てて床に落ちる。急に立ち上がったアスランにキラが行儀が悪いよとか言うが、それはキラにだけは言われたくない台詞だった。

「そんなもの、一般家庭で飼えるか！」

力いっぱいテーブルを叩きつける。

「大丈夫、ウチは一般家庭じゃないから！」  
「……」

確かに、一般家庭と呼べるかと聞かれれば、違うのかもしれない。今でこそ、普通の暮らしをしているが、少し前まではキラもアスランもＭＳに乗っていた。  
　見た目からはわからなくても、多くの人を殺した経験を持つ。

「とにかく、駄目なものは駄目だ！」  
「え～ちゃんと、世話するから！」  
「そう言って……俺が世話をする事になるのはわかりきっている」

それに、飼い方もわからない動物の世話をどうするつもりなのか。大体、寒い国の生き物を四季のある国で飼う事自体が可哀想だとアスランは思う。

「駄目なの？」  
「駄目な物は駄目だ！　大体、何でペンギンなんだ？　犬とか猫とかじゃなく、何故ペンギン？　そして、どこから拾って来るつもりなんだ！」

買うではなく拾うな辺り、妙な所でアスランの感覚もずれている。ここはオーブで当然、野良ペンギンなど、居るはずもない。

「動物園で増え過ぎたから飼育に困っているって……」  
「おまえ、一度死んでみる気はあるか？　繁殖し過ぎたからって、飼い方も知らない一般人に渡す動物園が何処の世界にあると言うんだ～！」

動物園も動物園だ。  
　何故、そんなに繁殖させてしまったのか。増え過ぎないようにする術など、沢山あるはずなのに、その管理を怠った。  
　動物園から水族館に譲渡するにしても、あそこの水族館にはすでに沢山のペンギンたちが居た気がする。だからって、一般人に預けるなど、馬鹿げ過ぎている。

キラもアスランも確かに、一般人ではない。  
　密かにある権力を使えば、ペンギンの１匹や２匹くらい貰えるかも知れないが、貰ったからといって世話が出来る訳ではない。  
　専門の知識を持っていないのに、気軽に動物を飼う気など、アスランには更々無かった。

「キラ、俺たちが動物を飼ってそれを幸せに出来るとおもうのか？」  
「それは……」  
「今は普通の暮らしをしていたって、俺もおまえも何時、命を狙われたって不思議じゃないんだ。そんな中で飼ったりしたら、可哀想だろう？」

動物だって、人間と同じ様にストレスが溜まったりもする。  
　時には、ぴりっとした空気に包まれる事のあるこの家で暮らすのは可哀想だろう。家の中には、至る所に武器が隠されている。  
　今も、キラやアスランが生きているのはそう云う世界なのだ。  
　そして彼ら自身、簡単に命を落とす訳にはいかないから、身を守る術を常に用意している。

「そうだけど、でも……」

２人だけで暮らすには、広い家では寂しい。  
　キラもアスランも狭くて良いと言ったのに、２人の為にこの家が用意された。それは、もしもの時、広い方が時間を稼げるという理由がある。

「俺と２人なのは嫌なのか……」  
「そんな事無い！」

少し、悲しそうな声色でアスランが言えば、キラは慌てて弁明した。２人で暮らす事は嬉しいけれど、どちらかが家を開けている時は、やはり寂しいと思ってしまう。  
　賑やかな場所を懐かしく思う事がある。

「だったら、良いじゃないか」

久々に聞く、キラの我侭だけれど、こればかりはアスランにも叶えてやる事は出来ない。キラ以上にアスランは、自分たちの立場というものをわかっているつもりだった。  
　この話はこれで終わりとばかりにアスランが落としてしまったスプーンを洗い、席に戻ると、あとは２人とも無言のまま朝食を終えた。

あれから、どれくらいの時間が経っただろうか。  
　キラのペンギンを飼いたい発言から、すでに数日の時が経過している。

あの日から、キラとアスランの会話は極端に減っていた。  
　同じ家に住んでいるのに、必要最低限の会話しか交わしていない。別に喧嘩している訳ではないのに、この状態が数日も続いていた。

「キラ、ちょっと良いか？」

アスランが怒らないのを良い事にお菓子を食べながらテレビを見ていたキラが視線を向ける。アスランの方から話し掛けてくるなんて、久しぶりの事だ。

「ペンギンは飼えないけど、こいつをおまえにやるよ」  
「ペットロボット？」

先程から頭上を飛び回っているトリィと同じでアスランの手作りであるペンギンが顔を見せる。  
　その歩き方はペンギンそのもので、ここ数日、アスランが何処に出掛けていたのかキラは悟った。

「アスランって本当、機械を作るのが好きだよね」  
「何で、そう云う話になるんだ？」

キラの為にって折角作ったのに、お礼も無しで唐突にそんな事を言われれば、不機嫌にだってなる。トリィ程ではないにしろ、この子を作るにもそれなりの手間がかかっているのだから、キラの言葉は気に食わない。

「ごめん、ごめん！　機嫌を直してよ！」

仲直りの印とばかりに唇を奪えば、アスランは呆れ顔だった。  
　何時から、口づけで誤魔化されるようになってしまったのだろうか。何時からだったかなど、とっくに忘れてしまった。

「もう、おまえの為になんか作ってやらない！」  
「ごめんってば……」

お互いの性格は知り尽くしているけれど、それでも新しい発見はある。

「意外にアスランって子供っぽいところがあるよね」  
「返せ！」  
「うわっ、ごめんなさい」

だからペンギンは返さないと、キラは必死に主張した。  
　あまりのキラの姿にアスランはついつい、笑ってしまう。最初からキラの為に作ったのだから受け取って貰わなければ困るのだが、話す内についつい意地を張ってしまった。  
　普通の神経ではキラとは付き合いきれない。それは、彼の一番近くに居たアスランがよく知っている。

「キラが飼いたいって言ったんだから、メンテナンスはしっかりと自分でしろよ」  
「は～い」

未だにトリィですらメンテナンスに手間取るキラがちゃんと出来るとは期待していないけれど、それでも言葉にだけはしておく。

２人の家に、新しい家族が増えた。

無限の闇

必要最低限の灯りしかない、暗い場所。  
　そこは、外界からも完全に遮断されていた。

「どうですか、営倉に入れられた気分は？」

数日前に自分だって入ったばかりの場所。此処に、まさかこの人が入る事になるとはおもわなかった。真面目な人だから、自分と違って今までに入った事なんて無いのではと思う。

「悪くないよ」  
「あんた、何言って……」

自分の発言の意味をわかっているのだろうか。  
　営倉に入れられるなど、軍人としては屈辱なはずなのに、アスランは冷めた表情をしている。

「此処に居れば、おまえを傷付ける心配が無い……」

己が、感情的になり過ぎていたのはわかっている。あれは誰の目から見てもアスランが悪くて、正直、この処置は有り難い。あの状況で、皆と一緒に過ごすのは無理だ。  
　けれど、部屋に閉じこもる事も出来なかったから、強制的にでも隔離されてしまった方が、シンや仲間たちを傷付けなくて済む。

考える時間が欲しかった。

先の大戦でザフトに居た時と今では立場がまったく違う。  
　けれど、軍に志願する理由に違いは無いはずだ。

守りたいから、大切なものを失いたくは無いから戦う。  
　その対象は違えど、想いに違いは無い。

「貴方は何で……何で、そう……」

自分１人で抱え込もうとするのか。  
　少しだけでも、内側に溜め込んでいる物を話して貰えれば、シンの態度だって変わるのに。

憎みたくても憎み切れない。  
　嫌いになれないからこそ、シンはこの場所へと足を運んだ。

この場所を訪れてから、アスランは簡易なベッドに座ったままでシンの瞳を見ようとはしない。気配と扉の開閉する音でシンの存在を認識しても、彼は一度も見てはくれなかった。  
　それが、シンには気に食わない。あんな所に座られてしまえば、鍵が無ければ触れる事すら叶わない。

「俺には、あんたって人がわかりません」  
「そうだろうな……俺だって、自分が自分でわからないさ……」

何で、こんなにも迷ってばかりなのだろうか。  
　ザフトに戻る決意をした時は、こんなに迷いなど無かった。  
　ただ純粋に、暴走する地球軍やオーブ軍からプラントと云う国を守りたいと思った。世界を見据えるなど大それた事が出来る程、自分が出来た人間ではないとわかっている。それに、やはり何度聞いて更には落とされまでしても、キラたちの主張には納得出来ない部分も多い。

何がしたいのか、わからなかった。

迷走する世界。  
　それを、止める術は誰も持たない。

つい先日までは、真っ直ぐ前を見据えているだけだったのに、今はそれすらも出来ない。

「さっきは、悪かったな。だが、あれはおまえだって悪い」

キラを死なせたくないと同時に、シンを死なせたくないのも確かで、死ねば良かったのかと言ったシンの言動は許せなかった。  
　願うのは、誰も戦死などしない世界になってくれること。

「わかっています」

だから、こうしてこの場所を訪ねて来た。  
　頭に血が上っていたとはいえ、言って良い事と悪い事がある。まだまだ未熟で、感情的になる事が多いがシンだってそれはわかっている。

ゆっくりとアスランが立ち上がるのを、シンは静かに見ていた。  
　近づいて来た彼は、静かにシンの手に触れる。２人の間には、触れ合う事を拒むかのように鉄の格子が遮る。けれど、お互いの体温を感じる事くらいは出来た。

「今、あんたの近くに居るのは、かつての仲間ではなく俺たちなんです！　それを、忘れないでください……」

監視カメラがあるとわかっているけれど、己の想いが抑えられない。  
　会話も行為もすべて誰かに筒抜けであるとわかるけれど、止められない。シンの唇が、一瞬だがアスランの唇へと触れた。

「シン……」

彼の唇が放れた後、己のそれへと指を這わせる。  
　まだシンの温もりが残っているのか温かい。  
　すでにシン自身は、この場所を去ってしまっている。

自分の行動が、シンの心を傷付けている事くらいわかっている。  
　己が傷つく事よりも、他人が傷つく事の方がアスランは怖い。キラもシンも大切で、だからこそどうすれば良いのか困ってしまう。

ザフトに戻ると云う選択は間違っていたのだろうか。  
　しかし、あそこで戻っていなかったら、自分は後悔していたような気がする。

迷う心、悩む事が止められない。  
　誰も居ない暗い場所で、１人思考の海へと沈んでいった。


End file.
